


Can't Help Falling In Love

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Valentines, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's reaction to getting married.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139006614805/cant-help-falling-in-love

A week before Brittany and Santana’s wedding, Kurt and Blaine had sat down and talked about the status of their relationship because they were unsure of where exactly they stood. Were they going to go back to being engaged or were they just boyfriends? Were they going to go back to where they were with things left off with a wedding just around the corner if they were going to go back to being engaged or were they going to start as if the proposal had just happened? 

“Let’s not rush this,” Kurt had decided. “Let’s not put a label on this right now. We’re together, and we know what that means to us, but as far as perfectly defining it into one word, I’m not sure we can do that just yet. I mean I would love for things to go back to exactly how they were, but I know that can’t happen. You’re different. I’m different. We’ve changed while we were,” Kurt paused, not wanting to say broken up. “While we were apart. So let’s not rush this. Let’s figure out what’s changed and work on ourselves and each other before we put any labels on this.”

“You do know that you’re it for me, right?” Blaine said timidly, knowing that everything that Kurt was saying made perfect sense.

“I know,” Kurt answered confidently. “And you’re it for me. I know what I want us to label our relationship as in the future, and I promise we’ll get there. I just don’t know when we’re going to get there.”

That was one week before the wedding. Kurt and Blaine did spend that week figuring out just how they had changed in the months that they were apart. The new Blaine wasn’t about to let people walk all over him anymore and the new Kurt was more open with his emotions. The new Blaine’s weakness was his struggle with depression, which had brought on several emotional and tearful conversations during the week. The new Kurt’s weakness was still Blaine, but even more so it was his fear of losing Blaine again now that he finally had him back. They spent the week, not necessarily getting to know each other again, but catching up. They relearned what each other liked and disliked and what they had been working on within themselves. By the end of the week, Kurt and Blaine had re-labeled their relationship, calling themselves engaged again, but not letting anyone know anything other than they were back together. 

Then the wedding happened and Kurt and Blaine found themselves dancing at the reception has husbands. They whole day had gone by in a whirlwind. They had decided to get married at the last minute, and joined in the wedding with their friends. They had done the typical reception stuff at the start (first dance, cutting the cake, that stuff), and the party was starting to die down just a little, so Blaine had grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged Kurt off to the dance floor where only a few others were dancing. 

Kurt laughed when the song had changed from Taylor Swift’s “Everything Has Changed” to “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis. “This is fitting,” he said smiling.

Blaine listened to the lyrics at the start of the song and started laughing himself. “Wise men say,” he sung along. “Only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139006614805/cant-help-falling-in-love


End file.
